


Bigger Picture

by AnayaL8ter



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gang Leader Kim Namjoon | RM, Gang!AU, Guns, Heartbroken Jungkook, Photography, Reader is Dead, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnayaL8ter/pseuds/AnayaL8ter
Summary: As far as the world knows, magic doesn’t exist. But this isn’t something that can be explained through science. How can something as simple as a photo album give you the capability to travel to the past? Jungkook has no idea, but to save the love of his life he isn’t afraid to find out.(crossposted on quotev, written by me and a close friend)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader





	1. Remember

Jungkook stared at the sky.

Dark clouds were rolling in, and the anchorman had said it would be the worst storm to hit Korea in decades.

Yet, the clouds were still, and hung over the city like and ominous threat.

The ground stayed dry, like Jungkook wished his eyes were. He told himself that he should be tougher, he was one of the greatest idols in korean history. He was also apart of one of the most notorious gangs, so why was he so weak to where all he could do is cry?

Footsteps were heard coming from behind, and yet he stayed still and silent.

Yoongi sat next to him, and started to speak " Jungkook, you can't stay out here, You'll catch a cold"

Silence.

"If you catch a cold how will you preform in a week?"

Silence.

"She wouldn't want to see you like this"

Silence.

Then a whisper.

But it wasn’t Yoongi who spoke this time. 

"Yeah, well she's dead"

His eyes turned glossy once again, the tears he was trying so hard to hold back getting that much closer to falling from his eyes . And his hyung sensing that he wouldn't make much progress, left to get some help.

He sighed and watched as his breath turned into a small white fog, but despite the cold winds blowing around him, he felt numb.

He didn't feel anything.

Couldn't feel anything.  
or maybe he just wouldn't allow himself to.  
He didn't deserve to be sad that you were dead. he hadn't died and worst of all this was all his fault in the first place.

He had never hated himself this much.

How could he have let this happen?

Why did he say those things?

Why was he so bad at listening?

God Dammnit he was an Idol, a gang member, he was more than in shape, he was the epitome of fitness.

So why didn’t he make it in time?

Why couldn’t he have run faster?

Why? 

Like the clouds above him the water in his eyes was just waiting to burst and run down his cheeks like they were roads.

He had cried so much just twenty minutes ago, so why couldn't he do it now?

He sighed again, watched as the small fog that was his breath reach up toward the heavens and the minute he couldn't see it anymore his cheek felt wet.

And then the first drop of rain came down to mingle with his tears.

Almost as if they were one, Jungkook's tears and the rain mixed like the ingredients to a cake, and bathed all of Seoul in sadness.

\---------------------------------------

Later in the same day Jungkook sat in his room by himself with a towel over his head, The room completely dark except for a small candle that smelled like rose water.

Your favorite candle.

or at least it used to be 

He refused to let these thoughts invade his mind.

He decided at that moment that a life without you in it was not worth living. 

He no longer had a place on earth, for his place was with you. Your death was his fault. He may as well had pushed you in front of that car his self.

If only he hadn't started that argument with you.

If only he had talked in a more sensible way.

If only he had ran after faster rather than be stubborn.

If only.....

If only he had died with you.

"Don't worry Jagiya, We'll be together soon" He mumbled before reaching into the end table next to him and pulling out a gun.

Under it was a photo album that you had made for him on your anniversary last year.

He grabbed it and placed it on his lap, opening it up to the first page where he saw the two of you smiling together.

He cocked the gun, and put his finger on the trigger.

Staring at the picture he reached toward it to touch your face in the picture.

His finger twitched.

And then...

Bang!

——————————————

Jin’s head whipped around like an owl catching sight of its breakfast to glare at the spot where the loud noise had come from, only to see Namjoon standing over a broken glass.

Namjoon gave a sheepish smile before saying a soft, “sorry Hyung, I'll replace it”

Seokjin only glared harder “ What the hell are you doing in this kitchen, you know you aren’t allowed in my kitchen, especially when I’m cooking”

”I-“ Namjoon paused to breathe, his face turning slightly red from embarrasment ” I just wanted water”

”In a glass? We bought you plastic cups remember?”

Namjoon puffed out his cheeks, in a playful way. Why was it that he could be the leader of an infamous gang but still not be allowed to do as he pleased in his own home?   
“I’m not a kid," he said in an exhasperated tone, "I can handle myself just fine"

"You're right, you aren’t a kid anymore, in fact you’re the father figure of this crazy family we have, but at the same time you can’t even put on sunglasses without breaking them, so you are not allowed to drink from class, until your clumsiness disappears”

”But hyung” Namjoon said with and exasperated sigh, he flung his arms out and just so happened to accidentally knock over The entire bottle of oil that Jin was about to use to fry chicken in.

Namjoon just stood there in shock as the entire bottle spilled onto the marble floor. After he had just tried to explain how he was getting better in terms of his clumsiness.  
This just HAD to have happened now.

There were no more excuses or reasonings. Nothing could save him now.

”u-um oops...” Namjoon May have been the leader, but nothing was worse than an angry Jin. The man rarely got angry, but when he did....

”GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN BEFORE I FEED YOU TO THE CHILDREN!” Jin yelled while waving around the knife that he had been previously chopping vegetables with. He had marksman precision. 

Namjoon had never run so fast in his life, until a few minutes later when a loud sound came from Jungkook’s room.

the sound of a gunshot.


	2. The Way

All six of the boys shoved their way into the room frantically, praying that what they didn’t hear what they just thought they did.

Jin was first into the room, and as he walked in he noticed three things.

One: a gun, still warm from a recently fired shot, lying haphazardly on the floor, which was thankfully absent of any blood

Two: an obvious lack of Jungkook’s presence 

and finally,

Three: a photo album, open to where he could see the smiling faces of a young girl and his youngest brother, it’s pages blowing in time to the draft created by the ceiling fan.

Now he wasn't by any means a crime scene investigator, but years of being apart of a gang as well as just normal intuition was telling him something was not right.

He knew Jungkook was grieving but he didn't know it was to a point that he wanted to end his own life.

At least, Jin assumes jungkook tried to kill himself. There was no other reason for the gun to be fired. Their location was very secure, so there was no possibility of another gang being involved.

But even if Jungkook had tried to kill himself, Where was he now?

Just what had happened?

————————————————-

What had Just Happened?

Jungkook was utterly confused.

One minute, he was sitting on his couch contemplating life and whether he deserved to live one and the next he was in a park.

A very familiar park.

”Gukieeeeeeeeee.....” he heard from beside him.

Suprisingly he didn't cringe or run in fear of fangirls.

He recognized that voice.

He would know that voice anywhere, after all it was the only voice he has longed to hear for the last 18 hours.

He turned and met your eyes.

You were smiling, your cheeks red from the cool autumn breeze.

”J-jagiya,” He said, his voice coarse and strained from crying. 

A few tears threatened to fall from his usually bright brown eyes. 

He knew this moment, knew the exact date and time this was.

"W-what? Jagiya?" You said with a bright blush on your cheeks "Gukkie....." You said while trailing off your hands behind your back as a sweet smile appeared on your face. 

How could he ever bring himself to forget your first date?

"(N-name), I Love you, I love you so much” He said with tears falling from his face

"Jungkook, you're crying," You said while reaching your hand up to wipe the tears from his cheek, "is everything alright?" you said worridley

He reached up and grabbed your hand and held it closer to his face " Everything is perfect, I love you so much you don't even know" Using your arm as leverage he pulled you into him and hugged you as tightly as he could. "Please don't leave me"

You hugged him back tightly " I won't. never."

Pulling away slightly he stared into your eyes and leaned down and kissed your forehead.

He wasn't sure if this moment was real.

He wasn't even sure if he was alive.

But even if everything he was experiencing right now was a huge lie, he was determined to make this the best date ever.

He knew everything about you, so he knew exactly what your ideal date was.

"Look all the fireflies just came out, its so pretty! Gukkie, Let's take a picture!"

"Okay Jagi"

You ran up to a father and his daughter and asked if they would mind taking a picture of you two, they agreed and you hurridely ran back to Jungkook's side.

”Appa, will I be like them someday, with someone I love?” The little girl asked curiously, her eyes shining almost as bright as the surrounding fireflies.

The father chuckled a bit before answering “ You’re much too you too be thinking about such things Sung-A” 

Overhearing their small exchange, Jungkook looked over at you, and his intense gaze of affection made you blush even more than you had been previously.

The father smiled at you two before counting down from three.

"Three! Two! One!"

You got on your tippi-toes just in time to kiss Jungkook on the cheek before the flash of your phone went off, and suddenly Jungkook got the feeling that he was falling.

Somehow he ended up right where he was when this whole ordeal started. 

He was back on his bed, the gun he had held earlier was on the floor where he assumed it had fell after his abrupt dissapearance,

He scrambled and reached toward the photo album, and opened it to see that the picture had changed and was the one that as taken a few moments ago rather than the one that was originally there, which was a selfie of you two eating cotton candy at a carnival together.

He wasn’t sure if he was going crazy, but there was definitely something weird or maybe even magical going on with that photo album.

And he was going to use it to his advantage.


	3. You Made Me Feel

Jungkook watched slightly anxiously as his hyungs stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

Though they couldn’t be blamed, as the boy who they had just ‘caught’ trying to kill himself a little over an hour ago had just burst out of his room that they were certain they checked from top to bottom.

Not to mention that said person was making a mad dash to the front door right now.

”YAH!” Jin yelled from the living room where he and the others had been sitting in constant worry since Jungkook's apparent parlor trick of vanishing into thin air. Twenty minutes more and they would have put all of the members of their gang currently in Korea on high alert of another gang attacking them.

It could have ended very badly. 

”Turn around right now and explain to us exactly what happened in your room” 

It was during these moments that the reason Seokjin was called ‘mom’ became apparent.

Who else could tell you what to do in such brash way and actually get the results they wanted?

No one.

Though he knew that Seokjin was rightfully upset at the moment and that he didn't mean to sound harsh (he rarely ever did) and that the older man would probably come to his room later with his favorite foods as an apology gift, Jungkook could not help himself and gulped in embarrassment and a teaspoon of fear.

He knew his hyungs would never hurt him, at least not intentionally, but he also knew better than to hang around Namjoon for very long, that man has a bad habit of breaking everything in sight including but not limited to bones.

Besides he wasn’t afraid of being hurt at the moment, he had just tried to kill him self after all.

What he was afraid of was admitting that he couldn’t take living without you.

That he was dependent on you for happiness and sanity.

That at the moment.... he was weak.

Before the incident he was easily the strongest of the group at least physically.

It was him they sent to get information from rival Kpop Gang- Stars.

It was him who always came back without a scratch.

But now.... now he was his own worst enemy and he was afraid of how his hyungs would react to that.

Would they still care about him, even if he didn’t care about himself?

As selfish as it seemed, he really hoped so. He didn't know what he would do without them.

Swallowing his fears in a last attempt at seeming strong for the sake of the very fragile and delicate concept of masculinity, Jungkook released the door handle that he had been previously holding on to so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

He then tucked the photo album that he had been holding under his other arm, and slowly willed his legs to work despite wanting to leave so badly he could feel the snixiety pool in his chest.  
With little else left to accomplish, he walked back toward the living room where his hyungs waited patiently.

As he rounded the corner, the first face he saw was Taehyung’s, the mans worried expression brought Jungkook an extreme amount of guilt.

How could he have imagined leaving his best friends, his family, his brothers like that?

”Have a seat, kid” he heard the voice of his second eldest hyung cut through the tense silence like a whip.

Thoughts of how he had ended up in this situation swirled around his mind like a hurricane. All thoughts but the horrible ones that told him how much of a baby he was being were ripped far from being present. He did as he was told though, and sat in the only seat left available, his usual seat on the couch in between Taehyung and Jimin. 

No one spoke for a brief moment, they all just exchanged varying looks but all mentally asking each other the same thing.

How should we address this?

It was Namjoon, who with a small sigh and calm tone spoke first.

”We know that it has been hard the last few days. We-“ he took a slight pause as if contemplating how he should word what he was going to say next “We know that you need time to come to terms with the situation. We also realize that you may never come to terms with it, but we just want you to know that we are here for you, you can come to any of us any time for anything, you know that right?” 

Jungkook gave a small nod, but said nothing.

”We are more than just a gang, more than just a kpop group, you are more to us than just an asset to be used to gain things like fame or money, you’re our family, our youngest brother, and we would do anything for you”

”I know hyung,” Jungkook said “it’s just I - I miss her. I miss everything about her, She was practically the only reason I had feelings after everything that's happened and I just-“ he stopped talking suddenly, he had run out of words to say, a strangled whimper unwillingly surfaced from the back of his throat, cluing the other boys in that their youngest was in complete agony. 

After an upbringing like Jungkook's, he'd never in a million years allow himself to be so vulnerable.

Even around them, each member could count on one hand, and maybe even three fingers how many times Jungkook had ever been truly vulnerbale around them.

"It's hard...It hurts" Jungkook spoke hoarsely when he had finally calmed down enough to speak properly.

But suddenly he felt six pairs of arms wrap around him, in a way he was very familiar with.

he wasn’t so alone, if only for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Jungkook will eventually go away. Angry Jungkook is almost an entirely different person.


	4. Such A

Jungkook finally achieved his goal of getting out of the house.

He loved his hyungs, and loved that they were putting in such an effort to comfort him, but at the moment he was inconsolable, and that was something that he hoped they noticed an respected. 

Now that he was outside, he had one goal in mind, he needed to know whether or not he was going crazy, and more importantly test out a theory he had floating around in his brain.

And right now the best way he could think to do that was to visit Aecha.

Aecha was your best friend, the two of you had known each other since fifth grade, you guys were so close that you had a room in her house and vise versa, the two of you were self proclaimed sisters seeing as you were both only children and craved the affection of another child your age. 

Aecha was older by a whole of 8 months and she took her role as your older sister very seriously, when you and Jungkook had started dating, it wasn't your father that he found waiting on him with millions of questions like he expected, it was Aecha.

He remembered seeing her face at the funeral, her loud sobs and red rimmed eyes.

He also remembered the oddly brightly colored outfit she wore, and he recalled you and her making a pact as young children that you would never wear black or white at each others funerals because that was what everyone else did and you wanted.

He also remembered seeing her stare into space the entire time at the celebration of life that happened directly afterwards, not even touching her food, and after everything was over he saw her walk, more like shuffle weakly, to her car and drive off without a word.

He could only hope that she was in a well enough state to answer his questions. 

He drove swiftly to her house, a quaint little place covered in flowers of every color. Now though the flowers were not as well taken care of as they previously had been.

He walked up to the front door and knocked softly and it was only a few seconds before it was opened.

"Who is-," Aecha started before she saw who was at the door "O-oh it's you" she said with a sigh.

"Yeah, it's me" Jungkook said his eyes wandering to the space behind her where he saw several empty green soju bottles lingering on the floor. In the years since meeting her, Jungkook has never known her to even like alcohol, she was always the one to refuse to go out drinking. This was obviously affecting her just as much as it was him.

"I thought it would be a while until I saw you again," She said softly " Anyways, come in before a fangirl sees you and it causes a scandal, I'll make tea" she finished while opening the door wider to allow the young man entry.

"You don't need to make tea, I'm fine"

She looked at him pointedly "We both know that's a lie"

She walked to the small kitchen and put the kettle on the stove.

Jungkook sat on the couch and waited for her to return.

"So... I'm assuming you want to talk" She said while sitting on the love seat across from him.

Jungkook nodded slightly " I just....wanted to clarify some things..." he cleared his throat, "I thought that maybe talking to you might be able to bring me some...c-closure"

Saying that last word made his heart clench in his chest, that was actually the last thing he wanted.

"Closure?" Aecha asked with a look of such shock on her face that she almost looked hurt.

Only then had he realized the error in his words, it had only been six days since his girlfriend had died, and he was already asking his girlfriend's best friend to help him essentially move on from her.

"I didn't mean it that way, it just-it hurts so much that I don't want to think about it" He was lying through his teeth, he had already met with hi love again, he only wanted information "I want to remember her as the happy person she was, I loved her- still love her more than anything, and I know you do too, I just wanted to- basically trade memories with you, share her happiness with each other, we could obviously both benefit from it" he finished by pointing out the many empty alcoholic beverage containers.

Aecha nodded weakly in understanding, "I get it. I figured you would come here eventually. I just wasn't prepared for it to be so soon." She got up quickly at the sound of water boiling, and came back from the kitchen with two cups of tea.

She sat one down in front of Jungkook, before settling back in her seat across from him. 

She took a long sip of her tea ,which Jungkook noted was darker than his, and got comfortable before asking. "So, what would you like to know?"

Jungkook gave her a look, and almost as if she could read minds, she answered with a roll of her currently bloodshot eyes " Don't worry, I didn't drug your tea, I just added bourbon to mine, see?" She said while pointing to the bottle that was almost empty.

"Oh, okay" Jungkook muttered.

"Now, your questions?" She asked again, a kind but obviously tired smile on her face.

It was time to get back to business " How was she acting in the few days before..."

Aecha looked thoughtful for a few moments before saying with a bittersweet tone " She was almost the most excited I had ever seen her, she would go on and on about seeing you again for the first time in weeks since you left to tour, and she was a nervous wreck for that date...."

Jungkook knew about that date all too well, to think you had been so excited about the date with him that would end up with you dead. Jungkook could have started crying right then, but he held it in because he knew he could see you again and because he had a task to finish.

”Do before it happened, was she acting weird around pictures or anything?”

Aecha took a long sip of her tea and as she sat it back down cleared her throat.

”Acting weird around pictures? Like if she had developed some kind of photo phobia or something? Definitely not, we both know how much she valued pictures. Why do you need the answer to such a," she paused to tilt her head slightly in a questioning manner before continuing, "peculiar question?”

“It’s just that-“ Jungkook almost showed her the photo album he had tucked safely in the black messenger back around his shoulders, but fear of being looked down on stopped him so instead he laughed shakily and rubbed the back of his neck “ yeah you’re right, forget I asked, it was a stupid question” 

Jungkook was so sure she would know something, that he wasn’t in this alone.

But maybe he was just crazy and nothing was happening at all.

Either way, he didn't regret coming to Aecha's and slowly but surely pushing his grief away from the forefront of his mind.

If only it could have lasted forever.


	5. Love Bug

Jungkook went back to the dorms that day feeling slightly less depressed than he had been before.

He was not without his grief, but knowing now that he had his hyungs to rely on based on their last conversation had helped immensely.

But he still needed to know.

needed to know for sure if he had hallucinated the last time, or if it was all a dream.

But most of all he held on to the belief that what had happened was not a one time thing, and that he could see you again, even through the very unconventional means.

So here he was, sitting on his bed, the photo album in front of him, and a bottle of soju on the bedside table that he decided he would use to console himself instead of a handgun if the same thing didn’t happen again.

slowly, he reached out a hand and opened the photo album, opening it to the first page and touching the second picture there.

He did not recall the feeling that he had felt the first time he had done this, but he knew now that the feeling he felt right now was one of the scariest feelings he had ever felt.

and this was coming from the assassin in Korea’s most powerful gang.

it felt as though he was falling but being pulled backwards at the same time, and he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to scream or puke his guts out, or both.

He closed his eyes for what felt like an eternity but was actually only around 30 seconds, when he felt his feet touching a hard surface.

Cautiously opening his eyes, he saw that he was standing outside of your house, with a bundle of pink roses in his hands.

He knew exactly what date it was, it was the moment he saw how early it was, it was so early that the sun wasn’t even up.

it was your birthday today.

He smiled out of pure joy because he knew exactly what to do to make this day turn out perfectly.

More happy than he had been in days, he practically skipped to the side of your house, directly under your window where he knew your room was located.

He remembered planning this surprise for weeks in advance when it had first happened.

Holding carefully to the flowers he held in his hands, he began climbing precariously to your open window, by climbing on window frames on the lower level and hopping onto the balcony of the room next to yours which he knew was your office.

He finally climbed into your window, which he knew you left open 24/7 because you couldn’t sleep if it was too hot in your room.

Setting the flowers on the dresser nearest your bed, he came and sat on his heels in front of your bed, smiling when he saw how comically messy your hair was.

He fixed a few strands before beginning to sing softly.

“Neoneun nae salme dasi tteun haetbit  
Eorin sijeol nae kkumdeurui jaerim  
Moreugesseoi gamjeongi mwonji  
Hoksi yeogido kkumsok ingeonji  
Kkumeun samagui pureun singiru  
Nae an gipeun gosui a priori  
Sumi makil deusi haengbokaejyeo  
Jubyeoni jeomjeom deo tumyeong haejyeo

Jeogi meolliseo badaga deullyeo  
Kkumeul geonneoseo supul neomeoro  
Seonmyeong haejineun geugoseuroga

Take my hands now  
You are the cause of my euphoria”

You had begun waking up when he was about 20 seconds in and by now you were completely awake. 

Smiling brightly you leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“That was beautiful gukkie, but how did you get in? I didn’t hear the front door”

He smiled at your use of his favorite nickname. It made him feel so wonderful to hear you calling him affectionately again.

” I knew that if I came through the front door, that you would have heard it, so I came through the window instead to surprise you”

” I didn’t give you a key so you could sneak around like a ninja turtle and hurt your pretty face” you replied, “ plus the sun isn’t even up yet, what are you doing here?”

Jungkook let out a chuckle and then smiled at you with a faint blush on his face, “ I wanted to be the first person to tell you happy birthday” He grabbed your hand from under your blanket and placed a kiss on the back of it “ Happy Birthday” he said with the most sincere expression on his face.

You couldn’t help but laugh out of pure happiness “ Don’t try to woo me with your idol moves, but thank you”

The smiles refused to leave either of your faces.

”Anyways, the day is young, get out of bed, and let’s go” He said while snatching the covers off of you and letting you freeze in the cool morning air.

With a small glare and a sigh you got up and headed towards the attached bathroom to get ready for the day.

”Go Where? Don’t you have practice or some other idol thing you should be doing?” You asking curiously while brushing your teeth.

He recalled that he and the boys actually had some important gang plans to discuss, but he kept you in the dark about the groups gang activities to keep you safe, not that it helped in the end...

”Nothing is more important than you” He said seriously, while looking on your dresser at a picture of you and Aecha as children.

Coming out of your bathroom, fully dressed and ready for the day, you jumped on Jungkook’s back making him give you a piggy back ride.

”Lead the way Golden Maknae” you said with a giggle.

He carried you all the way down to the car, which for the day was one of the least fanciest ones the boys owned.

As much as he loved ARMY, this was a special day and he would not have it ruined by sasaengs.

As he drove, he reached over and grabbed your hand, singing loudly and purposely off-key to his own songs just to make you laugh.

With You was where he was comfortable, here and now he was not Jungkook, the golden maknae of the most popular k-pop band ever, nor was he the best fighter in Korea’s most notorious gang known as Bulletproof Boyscouts.

Right now he was his actual given name, Jeonguk, your Gukkie. 

You both finally made it to where he wanted to take you, the beach.

He knew how much you loved the ocean and since it was really early in the morning, no one else would be there except for the occasional jogger or person walking their dog.

He lead you to a small spot almost completely hidden by some large rocks, and when you saw how pretty it was you could have cried tears of joy.

It was simple, but to you it was perfect.  
A blanket was set out on the sand, tea lights around the border of it and different colored rose petals in the center. A picnic basket with all of your favorite foods in it was not too far away as well.

Jungkook had even brought along blankets in case you got cold.

He'd planned this for so long.

When he saw your happy expression he grabbed your hand and pulled you until you were sitting on the blanket in the sand.

”I wanted to come here and watch the sun rise with you, to welcome you into another year of us being closer to spending forever together” He said with his signature smile.

”Jungkook..” You said while in tears, reaching over to hug him as tight as possible. “I love you”

He would do anything to keep hearing you say those words, anything to make you happy.

”I love you so much more” He said back while meaning every word.

”Let’s take a picture, I want to remember this forever”

At that Jungkook hesitated, the last time this had happened, the moment the picture was taken he was sent back to the real world, and he didn’t want his time with you to end just yet.

But then again, he needed to make sure what had happened last time happens again to see if this was something consistent, plus your soft pouting face as you saw him go deep into thought was getting to him.

”Okay, Let’s take a picture” He said softly

You smiled toward him in pure happiness, climbing onto his lap to press a kiss to his cheek, meanwhile grabbing your phone to snap the photo.

The minute Jungkook heard the clock noise from your phone he was suddenly back in his room with his untouched bottle of soju on his bedside table.

He was relieved that he had not been hallucinating but now he had questions.

Last time he had gone into the past, he ended up there only minutes before the photo was taken.

This time though, he had been there at least 2 hours before the photo was taken, which was weird.

He also had another burning question on his mind, hypothetically speaking, if he went back into the photo world, and just never took a picture, would he be able to potentially stay there forever?

Jungkook had no idea how this was supposed to work, but he figured that it would be no use overthinking it.

So for now he decided to continue with his normal lifestyle, as normal as he could make it without you here.

He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he made a promise to himself in that moment that he would do it.

no matter the cost.


	6. Something In Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The woes of having to write a filler chapter *sigh*

“Jungkook”

Jungkook awoke to the gentle voice and shaking of his eldest hyung, it had been two weeks since he had touched the mysterious photo album, and he was more than ready to see you again, but at the same time, he was oddly scared, or maybe apprehensive about what would happen if he did it again.

he blinked sleepily up at Seokjin, and he rub his eyes to clear them of anything that could obstruct his sight. 

”Namjoon and the rest of the boys are waiting down stairs, we’re having a meeting”

Jungkook turned to look at his alarm clock and saw that it was currently 6:28 am.

”Even Yoongi-Hyung?” The maknae questioned, knowing Yoongi would not be happy that he was awake right now.

”Yeah, though to be fair, he wasn’t woken up this time, he just never slept” Jin said quietly 

Jungkook walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before going downstairs to meet with the rest of the boys, seeing as no one was in the living room, he could tell this was a business meeting rather than a family one, so he headed further down the hallway to the strategy room.

He saw everyone sitting in their usual spots around the table, with Namjoon at the head of it. On the left was Seokjin, Yoongi and Hoseok in that order and on the right was where he sat in between Jimin and Taehyung, who both gave him smiles as he walked in.

The boys made quiet small talk before Namjoon cleared his throat and got to business.

”So it has been two weeks since the incident which we will not mention, but I’m certain everyone knows what I’m referring to.”

’Trust me, I know all too well..” Jungkook thought to himself solemnly.

“We have worked these last two weeks to move forward from that, and although I feel this is too soon Bang Pd-nim has requested that we get back on track with our normal idol schedules”

”What?” Seokjin questioned with an obviously concerned look on his face. “Joon, I think is is a bit much to be asking right now, two weeks is not nearly enough time to fully recover from such an event”

Namjoon just sighed and looked at the eldest “ Look, I don’t like it either, but this is unlike anything we have ever done, it wasn’t just Kookie who took time off, all of us did and now fans are getting angsty and BigHit lost thousands because of all of the events we had to cancel so suddenly” 

“What was the excuse made up again?” Taehyung asked hesitantly 

“BigHit released a statement the day it happened saying that Jungkook’s younger half sister that he was really close with died from cancer, since they obviously couldn’t tell the truth or the fans would be in an uproar” Namjoon answered calmly.

“I don’t think I want to put him through that he isn’t rea-“ Jimin began only to be cut off by Yoongi.

”Why don’t we just ask him what he wants to do, he is a grown man as much as we baby him” Yoongi said, and all of the others were inclined to agree.

It was silent until Namjoon broke the brief silence.

”Well?” He said expectantly, but in reality he was more concerned than anything. It was pretty unlike his youngest brother to be so quiet.

Namjoon’s words broke Jungkook out of his dazed state and as he looked up he met the eyes of all six of his hyungs.

Swallowing thickly he nodded his head. “ If right now being an idol is what’s needed of me, I’ll do it”

He did not want to bring his hyungs down because of his mistakes.

That was the last thing he would ever want.

he knew if you were still alive it would be the last thing you would want as well

“None of us want to pressure you, you don’t have to do this for us-“ 

Jungkook was quick to cut off Hoseok

”I-it’s fine. I’m fine, really. I’ll do whatever it is that needs to be done”

Jungkook was shocked when he himself realized that he actually meant what he said. That after only two weeks of you being gone he was already fine.

It felt weird.

It felt wrong.

Didn’t most people take months to grieve?

And yet here he was after 14 days almost completely fine.

He didn’t like this sudden rush of guilt that came on to him, but then again he knew why he was actually okay, because he was still seeing you.

Even if the others had no idea. 

“If he says he good, he’s good. I trust him” Taehyung said assuredly.

Namjoon nodded as if considering an offer, and then finally spoke “ Okay, then it’s settled. Idol activities will resume as normal effective immediately. Gang activities are on temporary hiatus until everyone is once again accustomed to Idol activities. The only Gang related things we will be engaging in are pre-scheduled events. Any Questions?”

No one said anything and he continued

”Okay then, we’re done here. Everyone head to the garage, we have to go to the company building to learn new choreography, sorry Yoongi” Namjoon said to the male who had gotten no sleep due to a sniper mission he had to carry out last night.

”It’s fine, wouldn’t be the first all nighter I’ve pulled, though I wish it was the last” Yoongi grumbled softly. 

Hopping into their large Black Mercedes van, the boys made their way to the company building, Yoongi taking the brief ride to get some much needed sleep.

They all knew that the choreography would be tough, but it was nothing they hadn’t been through before. 

By the time they got back home, each boy was exhausted. What they had just done was unlike anything they had to go through since there trainee days. The choreographer went extra hard on them because of their long break, and they boys definitely felt the burn.

Jungkook was so exhausted that he took a shower and quickly passed out, forgetting completely about trying out some new theories on the photo album.


	7. Knew That It Was Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff is finally going to take off in the plot. It's been a long time coming.

“Hey, Kookie, we’re leaving now” Taehyung said from the doorway to Jungkook’s room, the latter was sprawled across his bed with his headphones in blasting Charlie Puth like and angsty teenager. He'd been doing that recently during every break he had in his schedule, and it hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of them.

Taehyung noticing Jungkook’s lack of attention on him quickly jumps on the bed to get his missing attention.

Jungkook feeling Taehyung’s weight make contact with the mattress takes out an earphone to listen. 

“Yes, Tae?” He asks with a questioning look on his face.

Tae lets out his signiature box smile. “We’re leaving”

When Jungkook looks down he notices that Taehyung is wearing all black, and has multiple weapons strapped in holsters all around his body.

Jungkook knew that this meant the boys had some gang business to take care of. Gang business that "Mother" Seokjin and "Father" Namjoon had banned him from taking part of.

”Why can’t I come?” Jungkook asked because he was genuinely curious. It was unlike there to be a mission that he didn’t go on.

Namjoon was the strategist of the gang as well as the leader. He was great for diplomatic things, and though he was a generally clumsy man his aim with a pistol was nothing to scoff at.

Seokjin was the primary drug dealer as well as medic. The two jobs went hand in hand seeing as most medical drugs are the most addictive ones. He specialized in poisons when he was out on the field, making his poisons both odor and taste free, but deadly enough that a sip of it killed you by cardiac arrest within the hour.

Suga was an arms dealer. Though most of the boys had no idea how he did it, he got access to any weapon needed by any person in a matter of two days or less. He was also a long range fighter, his weapon of choice being a sniper.

Hoseok despite being a ball of sunshine to those he liked was basically just a ruthless killer. He used his generally happy nature to lure in unsuspecting people, get information from them and then kill them usually by snapping their necks because it left less of a mess.

Jimin ran a very large prostitution ring. All of the girls he controlled were willing, as he is too sweet to ever force someone into that kind of lifestyle. The girls gather information as well as provide the gang with its main source of income because the prostitutes only see very high paying clientele. The cheapest girl offers her services for $6,000 an hour. And all girls get to keep 50% of their profit.

Taehyung was a hacker. And a really great one. Any information that Jimin’s prostiutes or Hoseok couldn’t get a hold of, you bet your ass Taehyung had it covered. Despite mainly working inside, he was the third best in the group for pistol aiming, and the best out of the group when it came to throwing knives. He was also the second in charge medic for when Jin was out of commission.

All boys were trained in hand to hand combat, and basic firearms usage.

Jungkook was the brute force of the gang. As the strongest he dealt with more hand to hand combat that anyone else, it was him they sent into crowded rooms first, not because he was expendable but because against Jungkook no one else stood a chance, he wasn’t called the golden maknae for nothing and he was great at every weapon he had ever used.

So why were they not taking him?

”Well Jungkook,” Taehyung said interrupting the long tangent of thought that Jungkook didn’t even realize he had gone on. “ We just want to give you some more time, we’ve gotten back on the idol schedule but we don’t want to force you back into the gang schedule right now too”

”But-“ Jungkook was cut off by a third voice. A very familiar voice.

”But nothing, Butts are for pooping, your staying home with me for today, no arguments” Seokjin said from the door, his face daring Jungkook to try him.

Jungkook gulped, Jin was such a mom it was actually scary.

”Now come downstairs so I can make us some food” Jin said walking over and grabbing Jungkook’s hand. “ Taehyung, you can go now the others are waiting.”

”Ne, Eomma” both boys said simultaneously 

Jin’s face went red. “ Yah! You brats! You’re lucky I love you guys or I would’ve poisoned you ages ago” He said with a small scowl, before making his way to the kitchen dragging Jungkook along with him.

"What do you want to eat?" Jin asked once he made his way into the kitchen, Jungkook rushing to sit on one of the bar stools. 

"Anything you make me is fine hyung" Jungkook answered in a monotone voice. 

He was slightly hurt that his bestfriends, his brothers thought he was too weak to go on a mission with them.

Though he knew that he was being irrational and that they were only doing this to help him, he couldn't stop himself from feeling this way.

He needed something to distract himself and he knew just the thing.

"Actually hyung, can I go back to my room, I'm really tired still"

Seokjin sighed, and looked at the younger boy from over the counter where he was cutting vegetables. 

"I guess, you are an adult,but I'll be coming to check on you, and no moping is allowed"

Before Jin was even done speaking, Jungkook had jumped from the bar stool like a man possessed, half way up the stairs he called back a "Thanks hyung!" 

He made it to his room without breaking a sweat, a soft smile on his face. 

Heeding Jin's words, he used some of his spare pillows to take his place on the bed, since he knew from the first time he had done this that he would somehow no longer be in the same dimension that they were in. 

With that done he grabbed the photo album and touched a picture.

He felt the same indescribable feeling as last time before he found himself in his old room at the boys’ old dorm from last year.

He knew now that at least one of his theories was correct. 

Everytime he came back, he came back farther and farther before meeting with you.

He opened his room door hastily and found all of his friends in the kitchen cooking things, though Namjoon’s only job seemed to be grabbing the things the others asked him to.

”Kookie, will you be back in time for dinner?” Jin asked from the stove where he was cooking multiple things at the same time.

He remembered this now, it was Korean Thanksgiving and he was supposed to meet up with you so you could introduce him to your family.

”No, I don’t think so. But I’ll be back to celebrate with you guys afterwards, don’t have too much fun without me”

”Bring back some soju when you get back” Jimin said with a smile. For such a small guy he could seriously hold his liquor.

”’Kay, later hyungs, I have to go now before I’m late”

The drive to your parents house was not that far. They lived in a small suburb just outside of the hustle and bustle or downtown Seoul. But they were still close enough where their location was convenient.

The house itself was very beautiful.

Your family wasn’t one that you’d call rich, but they were certainly well off.

Coming from another country, once they came to Korea the value of their money drastically changed and where they were once a simple middle class earning family, in Korea they were a lower higher class earning one.

Now that he looked at the time, he was an entire hour and a half earlier than the time he had agreed to meet. Seeing this as an opportunity, he decided that he would use this time to make a great impression on your parents.

He confidently walked up to the front door and knocked.

It was open much quicker than he expected it would be and he was greeted by your mothers smiling face.

”Oh, you must be the Jungkook I’ve heard so much about, you’re really early but please come in, (y/n) isn’t here yet, but I find it’s easier to get questions answered without her around because she gets so embarrassed” The woman stepped to the side to let him in.

”Why don’t we chat and you help me finish with dinner?” She asked softly, but from her usage of her mother tone he knew it was more of a command than a question.

Then again he was not afraid, in the real world he knew your mother quite well and he knew exactly how to make her approve of him.

Your father though.... he was a tough cookie to crack.

”So,” Your mother broke the silence once both she and Jungkook reached the kitchen and he was steadily chopping vegetables. Your father was at the stove cooking steak and currently she was making what looked to be a pie. “Tell us about yourself”

Jungkook explained his occupation and entire life story to your parents, of course without mentioning his gang activity. 

By the time he was done explaining quite a while had passed and the three of them had been engaged in such conversation that they almost didn’t even hear the doorbell alerting them that you had arrived.

”You guys better be lucky I had a key, I could’ve frozen to death out there”

When you walked into the room, Jungkook could not put his happiness into words.

He immediately walked to you and kissed you on the cheek.

”You’re here early, I guess I don’t have to introduce you to anyone then” You said with a smile.

The rest of the evening went smoothly and almost too mundanely, your mother was the type who liked to attempt to embarrass you by sharing childhood stories, and Jungkook laughed at every one.

At the end of dinner everyone was happy and as he walked you to your car he left you with a kiss and a hug that lasted way longer than they should have considering that you were in front of your parents house.

Knowing that Jin would have probably found him out for not being in his room in the real world right now, Jungkook did something he never though he would do.

”Hey, Jagiya? Let’s take a picture”

It almost physically hurt him to end his time with you earlier, but he knew he had to.

With a smile on your face you responded.

”Sure Gukkie!” 

And with a click of your camera he was gone.

————-

Back in the real world the first thing he noticed was that his bed was not the way he left it, leading to only one conclusion, Jin knew he wasn’t in his room or on the house since he was sure the man had torn the entire place apart searching.

he opened up his room door only to be met with a furious Jin, who had just happened to be walking past the door but turned to it when it opened.

”WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!” 

At that point Jungkook knew something was wrong, horribly wrong because his oldest hyung never cursed. Cursing for Jin was not something done when he was angry, instead the man only cursed when he was hurt or worried, and from his tone just now Jungkook knew that he was the least of the mans troubles.

”DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WERE”

He debates in his mind whether or not he should explain himself, but he knew he would sound more than a little crazy if he did, so instead he just muttered the first thing that came to mind

”I-I’m sorry hyung”

He knew it was pathetic, but at the moment it was all he could think of, because he was sorry for scaring his hyungs.

and he was even more sorry that he felt he couldn’t trust them enough to tell the truth.

Now he couldn’t help but to be worried.

what the hell was going on?

Why was Jin so stressed.

He turned to Jimin, and his eyes asked his unspoken question.

’what happened?’

”Taehyung was shot”


	8. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. headed your way.

It had been two days.

Two days of making up excuses to BigHit management.

Two days of no one being allowed to leave the house.

Two days of boys of constant anxiety and worry.

Two days since Jungkook had touched the Photo album.

Two days of constant medical supply delivery.

Two days....

Funny how slowly time seemed to go when something bad was happening. Almost like everything slows down to give you more time to cope.

Also more funny how more time is the last thing you want when you feel like shit.

It had been two days since Taehyung had gone into a coma.

Though Jin was a very experienced medic, he had never gotten proper training so it took all of his time and willpower to even keep Taehyung alive.

There was no way the boys could get an actual doctor though.

They’d ask questions, questions the boys could not afford to answer, but at this point they certainly were seriously considering it.

Jungkook had been practically glued to Taehyung’s side the entire time. He had to be there or terrifying thoughts would invade his mind.

He would begin to think ‘what if yesterday was the last time I saw you happy, or got to talk to you. What if yesterday was my last time with you and I didn’t get to say goodbye..’

Thinking such thoughts almost hurt him physically, he couldn’t help but to project the feeling he felt after your death on to Taehyung.

It was too soon, it was much to soon for him to lose someone again.

He hated this feeling of helplessness and despair, as much as he loved Taehyung he hated him for putting him through this for the second time in a month.

Deciding he needed to calm down, Jungkook let go of Taehyung’s hand that he had previously been holding so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

He decided he would go get something to drink to clear his head and then come back and keep Taehyung company.

He refused to leave his hyung alone in case he woke up.

Walking into the kitchen to get a glass of milk Jungkook paused once he heard hushed voices from the adjacent hallway.

”-e can’t! It’s not safe!”

”We have no choice, don’t you get it-“

Whoever it was was cut off by Jungkook.

”hyungs?” He had no idea which two it was but that was a safe thing to say considering the fact that everyone was older than him. “what’s going on?” 

As he walked closer he was able to make out the faces of Yoongi and Namjoon.

”Yoongi, we’ll finish this conversation tomorrow with everyone.”

The elder nodded before sending an indecipherable look to Jungkook and walking away toward his room.

”It was something about me wasn’t it?” Jungkook asked Namjoon, who simply sighed.

That sigh was all Jungkook needed to hear to to know that they had in fact been talking about him.

”You know I’m not fragile right? And I’m not a kid either, whatever is going on, whatever it is that you don’t want to tell me, I can handle it”

”We will talk about this in the morning Jungkook, as a family, for now please just get some sleep, you need it”

”But-“

”Please don’t argue. i’ll watch over Taehyung tonight. So go get some sleep” Namjoon said with his tone of voice carrying no room for arguments.

“Okay” Jungkook said before walking up the stairs, sparing Namjoon one last glance as he turned and walked up the stairs.

He layed in his bed and though it felt like it would be a sleepless night, he drifted off into darkness soon enough.

—————

The dark was all Taehyung knew.

And the only thing he had ever feared.

As a kid, he was left home alone while his mother went to work everyday, to save money they used candles instead of electricity, so he was always alone in the dark.

His mother was an honest woman, whose husband was a soldier who had died in some war oversees when a Taehyung was only 3. She took up working as a seamstress, but not many people in Korea were willing to hire a single mother, as it is a country deeply rooted in tradition.

His mom despite barely having enough food to feed herself, gave her son the best life she possibly could.

They didn’t have much, not even a tv. But down the road there was a kind old man who gave allowed Taehyung to spend time in his home and make use of his old desktop computer. It was old but functional and Taehyung couldn’t have been more happy.

Suddenly all of his time was devoted to that computer, some much of his time in fact that he mastered using it and could do nearly anything, but also so much time that he didn’t notice his mother withering away in front of him.

His mother died the week before his 14th birthday of a lung disease she had gotten from working so many hours in that polluted textiles factory. And Taehyung was in the dark, even more alone than before.

With no one else to go to, he was placed in the foster care system, where he was abused nearly daily until he decided enough was enough and he’d rather live on the streets.

He kept up with his computer skills, going to public libraries and Internet cafes to keep up with current events.

He hacked into the dark web, and that was how he met Namjoon and Jin.

They were looking for a hacker to help with a robbery job, the pay was good and Taehyung had nothing else to do.

That night he saved Namjoon’s life.

That night he became a part of a gang, apart of a family.

See the boys were always a family before they were idols, being idols just provided them with the perfect cover.

The dark was all Taehyung knew, but right now as he lay in bed not awake but aware of the sobbing of one of his brothers,

He wasn’t afraid of it anymore.

Because now, he could see light.

——————-

Namjoons head shot up from his hands as the one constant sound in the room stopped.

Leaning over frantically he placed his head near Taehyung’s until it was evident that his younger brother wasn’t breathing.

No...No no nonononononoNONONO.

”SEOKJIN!” Namjoon screamed at the top of his lungs.

Taehyung couldn’t go, not like this. Not when he had just promised Jungkook that nothing would happen because he was there. Jungkook had been through enough in the last week.

He knew if Taehyung died, so would Jungkook.

He began Cpr immediately until Jin came into the room half dressed and took over. 

It took what felt like hours but finally Taehyung was back to them and Namjoon could not have been more happy.

Thankfully his loud scream had only woken Jin because his room was the closest to Taehyung’s. The rest of the house was silent.

Utterly exhausted, both boys slumped into the chairs that had been temporarily placed near Taehyung’s bed.

”Joon, I’ve done everything I can, and I’m not giving up but... he needs a doctor, a real one, there’s not much I can do and if this happens again who knows if we can bring him back”

Namjoon sighed, some tears from the stress of earlier falling down his face.

”I know hyung,” he said solemnly “I know, and I have a plan, me and the other boys will go on a mission tomorrow, I heard that some EXO members ran into some trouble so they kidnapped a doctor who works for them, all we have to do is kidnap him again.”

”But who will you take?” Seokjin asked curiously 

“I’ll have no choice but to take Jungkook with me”

————————

Strapping guns into holsters was a very nostalgic feeling for Jungkook, it had felt like years since he had touched one, and to be completely honest he wasn’t sure if he was happy about it.

He knew it was something you would have never approved of, so it made him think twice about his life choices.

He also had no choice, early in the morning the entire family had been briefed on Taehyung’s worsening condition, and they had decided unanimously to do whatever it took no matter the consequences to ensure his safety.

That meant that no matter how much they didn’t want to, they had to take Jungkook with them.

”You ready to go” It was Hoseok who had asked him, but even the resident happy virus was missing his smile today.

With a small nod, he joined the others in the car.

The entire car ride was dead silent.

Jungkook only hoped that he would remember the plan, his mind was going a thousand miles a minute and it seemed that the more he tried to clear his head, the more stressed he became.

each member strategically went to their places and proceeded with the mission as planned.

It was simple really, sneak in, and sneak out with the doctor, if you made contact with anyone else incapacitate them but not kill them.

As Jungkook walked down the hallway where he knew the doctor was currently living, it was no longer simple.

A man came in front of him with a gun and although he knew exactly what to do, he froze, not out of fear but of nostalgia.

he had been in a situation exactly like this, and in the struggle to overpower the guy he had gotten bruised and scratched.

———-

“What happened? How did you get hurt?” You questioned him softly.

He winced as you rubbed alcohol on a particularly sensitive cut.

He had to think quickly, tell you something anything other than the truth, he refused to bring you into this life your heart was too good for it.

”I-it was nothing, just an accident, you know how clumsy Joon is” he said with a soft and almost obviously fake chuckle.

You frowned, you knew he was lying. You always had the power to read his true feelings like an open book, and he realized it too.

”You can tell me anything you know that? For as long as I’m alive I will always be here to listen to you”

————-

It was those words that brought him out of his daydream, that and Hoseok’s shaking.

”I-“ Jungkook tried to explain himself but Hoseok just shook his head.

”Come on, let’s get this finished”

The rest of the mission went very smoothly, and Taehyung’s condition raised significantly during the next day. As well as Jin’s blood pressure levels from fussing over Jungkook to make sure that he didn’t freeze because of some unknown medical condition.

The doctor was more than willing to help, since bangtan offered him his freedom, 2 million dollars, and free concert tickets for his daughters that were really big fans.

Things went back to their normal routine of Jungkook being watched over 24/7.

But there would always be a time when they couldn’t protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in no way trying to promote any kind of fanwar between EXO and BTS. Just thought I'd put that out there.


	9. In My Head

Taehyung was now fully awake, and the feeling was more than foreign to him.

He could have sworn that he had died, not that he wasn’t happy to be alive and be surrounded by his brothers.

It was quite the opposite actually.

He now knew that they actually cared for him, the first few years he thought it was all fake because he was needed to help the gang be successful.

He loved them, He loved all of them with his entire heart, it he had gotten his fair share of fake love when he lived in the foster system.

Each family he was placed with seemed to care for him and be good people at first until they showed their true colors in the end.

But now he was reassured that these boys had been showing their true colors since the beginning.

And even though he didn’t think it was possible, he loved them even more now. 

——————

“Hey, Hyung” Jungkook said as he walked into Taehyung’s room carrying in one hand a bag of snacks and in the other his cell phone.

”Hey, Kookie” Taehyung said back with a bright smile, but Jungkook could tell that he was still weak and in pain no matter how much he tried to hide it.

Jungkook wished there was something he could do to alleviate his hyung’s pain, but the doctor already instructed that he could not have too many painkillers or it would cause complications with his liver or kidneys and the last thing they wanted was for him to need an organ transplant. So Jungkook just had to sigh and move on, he knew Taehyung would hate feeling pity for his wound anyways, so he decided not to mention it and to just rip off the bandaid for why he was here.

“Joon said it would be smart to do a vlive today, we haven’t been very active on there recently with all that happened.... and fans are getting restless again” As much as Jungkook cared about his fans, sometimes they were much too demanding, he and the boys were human, they had emotion and feelings and needs and wants and it seems like some fans just couldn’t come to grasp that concept, they constantly need more, more that sometimes the boys can’t give.

Sighing Tae gave in, he knew that this was what he had signed up for when he agreed to become an Idol with the other boys.

He sat up in his bed as Jungkook got in bed next to him and angled his phone in a way that they could both be seen in the frame for the vlive.

”Hi Army~” Jungkook said in a sweet voice, it had only been about 15 seconds since the vlive had started and they already had 500,000 people watching.

”Me and Taehyung decided to surprise you and open up our fan mail on vlive for you today” He said with a smile.

Taehyung could tell it was forced, but he knew none of the veiwers would know.

”Go grab the bags from the living room, Kookie” Tae said while taking the camera from the boy. 

“Okay, I'll be right” Jungkoook said before leaving. He didn't want Tae to starin himself, he had just barely begun to make a recovery. 

Now by himself on the camera Tae decided to bless the veiwers with some aegyo, making kissing faces and reminding the fans constantly how much he loves them.

”I’m back, I only brought back our bags though” Jungkook said while coming back with two large duffle bags full of gifts and mail from ARMY.

The mail was scanned by the management team to make sure they weren’t booby trapped or something, and then they were separated by member, and gifts addressed to all of them had their own bag as well.

”Thank you to all of you who sent gifts to us, and even If we don’t open yours live just know that we open and appreciate every gift that is sent to us” Jungkook said and the entire chat was flooded with messages like ‘you’re so sweet’ and ‘I hope you’re doing well’ and of course ‘I love you’.

Jungkook just smiled into the camera before opening up a gift that was in his favorite colored wrapping paper, he read the name on the name tag out loud before opening it. It ended up being instant banana milk flavor made by nesquik. 

“Thank you~” he said before doing his signature bunny smile.

Tae reached into his bag of gifts and pulled out a bag that came from the gucci store.

He couldn’t help the look of shock on his face, ‘man, some army’s are really rich’. Before getting into the gang business he would have never been able to buy gucci in his lifetime.

He thought before reaching into the bag and pulling out a guuci tie that he didn’t already have. He had no idea how people knew what gucci items he had and which ones he didn’t, but he wasn’t going to question it even if it did scream sasaeng fan.

It was Jungkooks turn to open a gift again, and as he looked into the bag a very pretty red envelope caught his eye.

He picked it up and noticed that it was wrapped in a satin red ribbon, that seemed oddly familiar for some reason.

He smiled to the viewers on vlive before opening the envelope, but he was confused when he saw no return address on the letter, still he shrugged it off and continued.

Once it was open he pulled out an equally as pretty card, but Taehyung could tell by his facial expression that something was definitely wrong.

He turned the camera quickly to him and smiled as he told the viewers something about being late to dance practice and how they had to go now.

He practically threw his phone on the bedside table before scooting closer to Jungkook and looking over his shoulder to read the note.

In a beautiful calligraphy the note read: 

ℑ𝔱’𝔰 𝔬𝔟𝔳𝔦𝔬𝔲𝔰 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔶𝔬𝔲’𝔯𝔢 𝔩𝔶𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔞𝔟𝔬𝔲𝔱 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔰𝔱𝔢𝔭 𝔰𝔦𝔰𝔱𝔢𝔯 𝔡𝔶𝔦𝔫𝔤. 𝔜𝔬𝔲 𝔰𝔢𝔢, 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔫𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔯 𝔥𝔞𝔡 𝔬𝔫𝔢. 𝔜𝔬𝔲 𝔰𝔱𝔦𝔩𝔩 𝔠𝔞𝔫’𝔱 𝔰𝔢𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔟𝔦𝔤𝔤𝔢𝔯 𝔭𝔦𝔠𝔱𝔲𝔯𝔢 𝔠𝔞𝔫 𝔶𝔬𝔲? 𝔐𝔞𝔶𝔟𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔴𝔥𝔬𝔯𝔢’𝔰 𝔡𝔢𝔞𝔱𝔥 𝔴𝔞𝔰𝔫’𝔱 𝔞𝔫 𝔞𝔠𝔠𝔦𝔡𝔢𝔫𝔱.

The unsettling part of it was that it looked to be written in blood.

Both boys knew all too well the exact color of dried blood.

Taehyung from when he got shot.

And Jungkook from when he lost you.

”H-hyung, what does this mean? Who did this” Jungkook couldn’t help himself, he was crying. Dealing with your death as a freak accident was one thing, but dealing with it as a premeditated idea.

Dealing with it as a murder planned out by one of his fans no less, was something he wasn’t sure if he could handle honestly.

”We need to tell Namjoon about this, immediately” Taehyung said, moving to stand up.

Jungkook pushed him back down. “I’ll tell him myself, you’re still hurt stay here”

Jungkook then rushed out of the room and into the music lab where he knew Namjoon was writing music.

Since he was practically running, he burst through the door, startling Namjoon and almost making him break his very expensive pair of headphones.

Namjoon knew instantly something was very wrong when the younger boy didn’t even start an apology.

”What’s wrong”

Jungkook said nothing and instead just handed over the envelope.

After reading the contents, Namjoon couldn’t help but sigh internally.

This wasn’t over yet.

————-

“Jungkook”

hearing his name called that in that specific tone of voice was an odd kind of deja vu, or maybe more accurately, nostalgia. 

It was the same way Yoongi had called his name on the rooftop what seemed like years ago but actually was just a few weeks ago.

He hated that.

He hated this.

He hated being pitied more than anything.

”I don’t want to talk about it” He said bluntly, his words cutting straight to the point. 

he heard his elder sigh before sitting on the edge of the bed where he lay moping once again as usual.

”You’ll want to talk about it eventually. And when you do I’ll be here” Hoseok said. "I'll always be here kook".

There was a small pause before Jungkook looked over at his hyung only to see the outline of five other bodies just outside of his room door.

He just sighed and rolled back over to face the wall.

”We’ll all be here. Always” Jimin said from the door way.

Jungkook knew that he could always count on the boys about them always being here.

They always kept their word.

But the real question was could he?

Because he swore the moment he read that note that he would find the person who set up your death, even if it killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> “Love, it never dies. It never goes away, it never fades, so long as you hang on to it. Love can make you immortal”  
> ― Gayle Forman, If I Stay
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
